1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of acquiring, from a device connected thereto, configuration information for a setup corresponding to the device according to the configuration information, a method performed by the information processing apparatus, a program product for causing a computer to function as the information processing apparatus, a recording medium that stores therein the program product, and an information processing system in which the information processing apparatus and the device are connected in such a manner that communication can be performed therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (hereinafter, simply referred to as “PC”) can be connected to a peripheral device such as a printer, a scanner, or a facsimile machine (FAX) via a network or in a serial manner. In such a case, the PC is provided with a device driver for converting data, which are created by or viewed with an application installed therein, into data that are processable by the peripheral device.
For example, when an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer (LP) or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) (hereinafter, simply referred to as “printer”) is connected to the PC, the PC is typically provided with a printer driver dedicated for the printer. Accordingly, data created by or viewed with an application in the PC can be converted into page description language (PDL) data that are processable by the printer.
Generally, each printer uses a printing setup based on functions (options) provided therein, which printing setup is different from those of other printers. Printer functions include functions that are common to all types of printers regardless of the machine type and/or the vendor, and functions that are determined based on option configurations installed in each printer. Option configurations differ according to the machine type and/or the vendor. Each printer is dependent on its option configuration and can have different functions from other printers.
In the conventional technology, there is a printer driver capable of responding to any type of printer by specifying setups only for functions common to all types of printers with different option configurations, without depending on each of their option configurations.
Furthermore, there is also known a technology in which the PC performs bidirectional communication with the printer, acquires the option configuration installed in the printer, and reflects the acquired option configuration in the printer driver for a printing setup to make use of functions of the printer.
This technology is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-259085 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-175258 (Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-259085
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-175258
However, the above-described printer driver capable of responding to any type of printer can specify setups only for the functions common to the printers. Hence, only some of the functions of each printer can be used.
In the conventional technology disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, the printer driver can specify detailed setups for functions of printers that are recognized beforehand, but not for printers that are not recognized beforehand.